


I'm not Loki!

by Epicgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostpudding, M/M, Reality Crossover, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicgirl/pseuds/Epicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are in a relationship and to keep it secret, Loki disguises himself when out in public. What happens when Loki accidentally brings Tom to the Marvel Universe and Tony spots the actor and mistakes him for Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Loki!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you guys will enjoy this, it was a random idea what popped in my head, I thought some people would like it. I apologise if it is bad, I am horrible at writing and have no beta reader either and it also has a crappy title (sorry)

Tom had hoped for a bit of peace and quiet now he had finished with Coriolanus. He had loved it, the fans had been a little overwhelming at times but Tom was pleased that everyone seemed to enjoy the play. Unlike Coriolanus however, he had finished the shows in one piece save for a small scar on his forehead from where he had been hit by a door. A simple accident and completely his own fault, he should have known better than to leave his bag right by a door anyway.

 

He was heading to Toronto in a few days to start filming Crimson Peak and he had been given the script, and he was reading through it while nursing a cup of tea in his hands in one of the local coffee shops in London. He had admitted that the script certainly fitted the horror genre, but it was nothing that Tom couldn't handle. He had music playing on his iPod with one earplug in, mainly for a bit of background noise while he read. It appeared like he would have a lovely relaxing day, no interviews or appearances so the day would be just about him. He was so immersed in reading the script that didn't hear the faint whispered chants, nor did he notice the faint green glow that surrounded him.

 

After a few minutes Tom paused, looking at his hand holding the script his eyes widened slightly as he saw they were glowing.  _Probably just a trick of the light_  he thought, shaking his head a little and taking a sip of his drink to clear his mind He glanced at his watch and decided he should make a move, collecting his things and then heading outside, drink in one hand and script in the other. He glanced at his hand again and frowned as he noticed that the green glow had not faded away like he had expected (and hoped) but instead had intensified. Tom didn't have a chance to fully process what was happening before white flashed before his eyes and he stumbled forward a few steps.

 

When Tom opened his eyes again, he wasn't staring down the familiar street of London; instead he was staring down the streets of somewhere unfamiliar to him. The Brit frowned in confusion; he had just been in the coffee shop hadn't he? Maybe he was still stressed from the recent work and he was seeing things. Tom wasn't sure.

 

\---

 

Tony had just gotten out of another meeting, the third one today, and had decided to go and find Loki as he had told him that he had planned on taking a walk down the streets to get some fresh air, with the promise that he wouldn't get up to too much mischief which would lead to Tony having to save his ass... Again.

 

When he spotted him he couldn't suppress his grin. He rarely had the chance to sneak up on him, with him being a god and everything so why should he waste his chance when it was being offered to him on a silver platter?

 

The billionaire slowly walked up to the man standing in the middle of the street with a grin spread across his lips. When he was in touching distance he pounced, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss against the side of his neck.

 

Tom jerked in the man's arms when he felt lips against his neck, pulling himself out of the stranger's arms and spinning around with wide eyes

 

"R-Robert?"

 

The actor exclaimed.  _What had gotten into him? And wasn't he in America?_

 

Tony's grin faltered for a moment when he heard that name.  _Who was that?_  He shrugged it off and offered a wide grin

 

"Hey babe, so you decided to go brunette today?"

 

He asked, taking a step towards him but he stopped when Tom stepped back, a confused frown formed on his face and he tilted his head

 

"What's wrong? Surely I didn't scare you _that_  much did I?" he asked with a grin.

 

Tom stared, he couldn't help it. What had gotten into Robert? He felt like someone was about to jump out and shout that this was all a prank or some silly joke but unfortunately that announcement never came. The two men stood in an awkward silence for a little while before Tony then spoke again

 

"What is with you today Lokes?" he asked, and  _that_  got Tom's attention

 

"Lokes? As in Loki? Is this what this is about? Have I been Loki'd?" he asked with a frown and Tony returned the frown

 

"Loki'd? That's a new one. You said you'd be down town so I thought I'd surprise you" he explained with a grin. What was with Loki today?

 

"What are yo-" Tom began before it suddenly clicked. He slowly turned his head to the side and sure enough there was the Stark Tower, standing in all its glory. This wasn't Robert. This was Tony Stark. "I... Uh... Look Tony, I'm not who you think I am" he said, looking over at the billionaire

 

"What, you mean that frost giant stuff? Thor already told me abo-"

 

"No, no! What I mean is that I am not Loki"

 

Tony stared at Tom for a few seconds before he snickered "Oh yeah, of course you aren't" he said, voice laced with sarcasm "And I'm not a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist either"

 

"I'm serious! I play Loki in a film! I'm not even from this universe!" he replied, holding up the script "Look, see? This is the script to a film I will be in!"

 

He pressed again, a hint of desperation in his voice. Tony looked at the script and frowned "Wow Loki, you've really put a lot of thought into this new persona haven't you?" he mumbled, and received a groan in response from the actor

 

“This is not a persona! My name is Thomas William Hiddleston and I am an actor from London”

 

“Okay Loki, I think you can stop now” Tony said as he walked over, slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling the other man along, much to Tom’s displeasure “I get that you don’t want people to know it’s you and all but still”

 

“But I’m n-“ a finger pressed against his lips silenced him

 

“Shh. I don't want to hear another word for now”

 

\---

 

The ride back to the tower was quiet and awkward. Tony had tried to talk to Loki but he was not listening to him, he reminded Tony of a lost puppy, and he was still trying to work out why he was acting so strangely, and the other male had not said another word since he had gotten into the car

 

When the car parked up by the tower, Tony climbed out and then waited for Tom, who hesitated before then following him out, what choice did he have? He remained silent even when Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders again and lead him inside. The playboy lead them up to his floor and then stepped out, pulling Tom with him before pulling the other to him

 

Tom tried to move out of the other's hold but instead felt lips pressed against his own and that was where he drew the line. He wasn't Loki and Tony clearly wasn't listening. He placed the palms of his hands flat against the other's chest and pushed, hard enough to push the other away from him and stumble back to what Tom would see as a safer distance but Tony took another step towards him

 

"For the last time, I am not-"

 

"Anthony?" Tom froze when he heard a different voice, oh god it sounded so similar to his own, except it was laced with venom unlike his. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the one Tony was looking for, the **real** god of mischief.

 

Tom risked a glance towards Tony again and noticed that his eyes were wide "I- What?" 

 

Loki looked past Tom to look at Tony with a slightly confused frown "Anthony, who is this?" he questioned

 

"I... Uh... Thought he was you" Tony said with a confused frown 

 

"Well clearly you are mistaken"

 

"Like I was trying to tell you Tony" Tom added, though quietened down when he noticed the way Loki glared at him

 

"I did not go down town today Anthony, instead I decided to work on my magic skills" the god replied slowly, still glaring at Tom who shifted uncomfortably

 

"What magic were you trying to do?" Tony asked curiously, looking past Tom

 

"Cloning, it didn't work" the god replied begrudgingly, looking away "So I come back to see you with this mortal?" he asked, a scowl forming

 

"Well I guess so, but I thought he was you" Tony admitted "But seriously Loki, you can't blame me for that can you?" 

 

"Uhm, excuse me?" Tom suddenly said, causing the other two to turn their gaze to him "Somehow Loki, I think you transported me here and I'd really like to get back. It's one of the few days off I'll have in a while" he said feebly, uncomfortable under the two men's gaze

 

Loki's scowl slowly changed into more of a smirk as he watched Tom "Well Anthony, at least it seems you have good taste in men" he started, turning to face the actor

 

"P-pardon?" 

 

Tom stammered, eyes widening as Loki approached, instinctively taking a step back "Who are you?" the god asked, backing the actor up against the wall behind him and gentle, surprisingly so, took a hold of his chin 

 

"Tom Hiddleston, I'm an actor in my universe, and I play you in a movie" Tom mumbled

 

"Hmm, so you must know about me, Loki and the rest" Tony added, walking over to the two

 

"Well yes, I suppose"

 

"I will send you back Thomas, but not before we've had a bit of fun" Loki knew that Tony would agree hands down, it was just a question of whether Tom would go through with this

 

Tom's eyes widened a fraction when he heard that, before he had a chance to protest he felt lips press against his own "I will not go any further if you don't want me to Thomas, I shall stop if you want me to and send you back right now" the god breathed against his lips before then pulling back a little to look at the actor who looked from Loki, to Tony, to Loki again.

 

He let out a small sigh of defeat and said "I guess I'm good with th- _ahh_ " Tom didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before lips pressed against his again, forceful and demanding while Tony moved in too, attaching his lips against the actor's neck, tickling the skin with his facial hair as he began to lightly nip at the skin "W-wait"

 

Both pulled back when they heard Tom, though it was clear to see that they looked disappointed. Tom looked at them and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "Lets move this to the bedroom" Loki grinned when he heard this, waving a hand and letting his magic take them to the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will end this part here. If enough people want it, I may make a second part


End file.
